Love Story
by StitchWitch
Summary: A songfic based on the song by Taylor Swift Squee! of the same name. BaronHaru, T for references.


**So I was thinking about this, and since Haru met other cats.. she probably saw the Baron and Muta and Toto, on other missions. I took a little artistic license, but I think this is a pretty decent songfic. I mostly have the lyrics because they make me happy. **

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I closed my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air  
_

Haru clearly remembered that first time she saw him. She was maybe ten, and had been with Hiromi. She was just leaving, standing there on the balcony, when she saw the big crow carrying a large white cat. She saw a cat in a suit, too- but dismissed the idea.

_  
See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello  
Little did I know _

And then she had seen him again. He had saved her. She would never forget the dance he had saved her life with. He had made her graceful, for just that single moment in time. It had made her so happy, and he would never know. She thought he was too refined to like her, even if she was much calmer.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, please don't go  
And I said_

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes  
_

Baron had kept saving her, in little ways. Throwing pebbles at her window and coming to talk to her on days when she was sick, or sad, despite her mother's angry yells about "Whoever keeps leaving orange hair everywhere" and her own huge crush. She never had the courage to really tell him, to kiss him. To even ask him.

_  
So, I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while_

_Oh oh_

Later, as her mother grew angrier, she would climb down and talk with him in their small yard, chuckling. Soon they met every night, until the accident. She had continued spurning Machida, and unfortunately, he had gotten drunk one night. Baron had been a little late, and her former crush had done the deed and gone. Baron kept her from killing herself just barely, that night, and gotten her mother up and taking her to the ER without knowing he was alive. She had clung to him, he acting like a simple statuette.

_  
Cause you were Romeo, I was the scarlet letter  
And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"  
But you were my everything to me  
I was begging you, please don't go  
And I said_

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes  
_

He, after the incident, stayed near her always. She was looked down upon now at school, and at the small café that hired her not long after. When he did leave, to do things, she was always saddened. She always perked up, too, when he came back. He was her life, thanks to the customs.

_  
Romeo, save me  
They try to tell me how I feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes_

_Oh oh  
_

She got marriage offers, and everyone told her to give in. She refused too, not wanting any of them. Ever. One night she found the courage to tell him she loved him still, so many years later, when she had grown and lived alone in her mother's home, her mother dead and gone. He loved her back, and they really did care. But one day he left for a mission, and didn't come back. Six months later, she always stared out the window, eyes filled with tears, Muta and Toto making her go to work and eat.

_  
I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town  
And I said_

_Romeo, save me  
I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you, but you never come  
Is this in my head  
I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
And said  
_

She walked to the edge of Tokyo one night, to a high up bridge. Without Baron, his voice, his presence, she was empty. She quietly sighed, leaning to look down at the river below. She would die instantly. Then came a familiar cough, and she turned to see Baron. Except that it was a man with carrot orange hair in the same outfit her beloved had worn, smiling at her.

"Baron? It can't be you, It can't!" She said, disbelieving.

"Trust me." He said. That sealed it- she started to cry tears of joy.

_  
Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad  
Go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes  
_

He coughed delicately once more and she turned back to him, to see him proffering a ring. They needed no words- she let out a wordless cry of joy and rushed forward, he standing and sweeping her into a hug. He lowered his mouth and kissed her, gently, before putting the ring on her finger. They headed home, she smiling with the relief and happiness of one who had found what she wanted.

_  
Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh_

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you…_

Years later, when others asked how they had met, they just looked at each other and smiled, snuggling close.

**So I love this movie way to much. Deal.**

**R&R if you care too. And please, no steam engines need apply.**


End file.
